The Rejected One
by Byakuyafan1
Summary: marlene starts ignoring skipper after being called an idoit! so she wont do things with him or talk to him until he apologizes! and means it! p.s u all remember the episode misunderstanding thats when he called all females/mammals an idoit! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Rejected One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own penguins of Madagascar**_

Listen guys! I am sorry to the person who already used this title and to who my story will be like there's! if it is then let me know! Pm me please so I can sort out this situation! And yes I am now starting this story!

_Chapter 1__**: **__the start of being rejected part 1_

_**Day 1**_

Starting a fresh new day Marlene decides to visit rico(rico? that's strange usually she sees all of them!) so anyways she goes into their so called 'HQ' but this time without being attacked! "Marlene! Just the person I needed to talk to listen we- but before he could finish she interrupted .him by saying this "yea yea yea! Listen is rico here? I need him!" Marlene asked Then immediately all eyes landed on her. "what?" she asked. "you don't want to see us but rico?" Kowalski asked "yeaaa so what? Listen look I have been in an extreme mood so I was wondering if he wanted to go wild with me?" she asked while looking at rico. "hey! Whoa! Whoa! I said that I needed to talk to you! There's no way that rico going to hang out with you without my permission! But then skipper felt something grab his flipper and flip him over, he then looked up to see that it was Marlene that had flipped him over shocked, " and I said that I wanted rico! I am tired of you pushing me around just because I'm a female and a mammal! Well no more! I'm doing anything I wish or want now! And none of you are gonna stop me! I just cant believe this and its 3 days before my birthday! Come on rico!" she said as she grab his flipper and dragged him out of here. After that all eyes landed on skipper shaking there heads going back to what they were doing. Skipper lying on the floor shocked of what had just happened.

_**Okay guys here's chapter one and OC's are needed so that Marlene can have someone to talk to and so does the penguins "coughs" skipper "cough" so yea OC's needed please!**_

_**Byakuyafan1**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Rejected One

_**Chapter 2: New Arrivals**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the penguins of Madagascar or the new arrivals! BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO LENT ME THEIR OC's.**_

Waaah! I am so sorry guys! I was planning to write the next chapter but with me being lazy(which I never am) and school I could never do it!

Ok so before I start I am going to introduce the starring OC's! Starting with Alexander Pushkin! Come on out!

Alexander: sup.

Age: 18

Birthday: 5th April

Gender: male

Hair color is black eye color brown.

Next is Alex I don't know how to describe her so move on!(oh and she was from Inkheart5351). Next is rose who is claustrophobic(she is one you don't want to be next to!) LAST THREE (Omg this is a lot!) they are from Rookie70Penguin here they are! Amy: 5'5" with dirty blond hair that passes her shoulders her eyes are a dark brown, next is *Amy who has pretty dark brown hair and she has hazel eyes. Next is her brother Zack who has bright blue eyes with dark brown hair and was taller than Amy by only a few inches.

_**DAY 2: PART 2**_

Marlene was fuming as rico was curiously following behind her wondering what was going on. " I MEAN REALLY CAN YOU BELIEVE THE GUY! HES ACTING AS IF HE IS MY FATHER! RIGHT RICO?" Marlene had asked. Rico shrugged as they continued walking toward her home.

Marlene's Home

" so rico, I hear that you love to paint and was wondering if you wanted to paint?" Marlene calmly asked after fussing and yelling who-knows-what, "yup" rico said before grabbing his doll girlfriend and already beginning to paint her.

Meanwhile at the PengYOUins HQ

Skipper was pacing around in the hq with two things on his mind, 1. What in the world is wrong with marlene 2. Since when was this zoo getting new add ons? As he was trying to figure this all out was starting to make his head hurt, "Kowalski give me info about the newbie's and when they'll be here!" skipper ordered. "well sir it seems that we are going to be getting 2 new penguins and a lemur and an otter(im not sure but I'll figure it out) and they should be here at 11:30" Kowalski says. Skipper being the furious type slaps Kowalski yelling "fish and chips man, that doesn't give me enough time to prepare for them! We don't even know if their spy's and blah blah blah!" was all what was going on in Kowalski's eyes as he rolled his eyes listening to his naïve commander going on about his enemy's and all that you get the drift?, if not then WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR IS SO FREGGIN EPIC! Ahem back to the story.

"skipper, we go through this every time we have a newcomer! Just drop it for once jee-!" Kowalski yelled before covering his beak, not once had he yelled at his commander, and now he had to face the anger that the commander had boiling inside of him. "you know what Kowalski? Your right we'll give this newbie a chance and if things don't go right your on maintenance duty for a year." skipper said in a calm manner. Kowalski blinked in surprise seeing if he had heard correctly, had skipper actually listened to him? Well no matter we'll just have to see how this turns out.

_**Okay guys next chapter we are getting our new arrivals! Woohooo!**_

Mandy: 'bout time!

Me: shut up! Goh! Anywho I shall be continuing the ToD and I will be having a new story that is about bleach involving me& byakuya kuchiki! This story is my dream story! Until next time! Bye Bunnie!


End file.
